


A damn good thing

by bellakanusti



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: I cannot promise you a life of sunshine;I cannot promise you a life full of happinessI cannot promise you an easy pathway;I can promise my heart to be your shelter and my arms to be you home.I can promise you, a smile to chase away your tears of sorrow, a love that's ever true and ever growing a hand to hold through the darkness.I can promise you my explicit devotionMy soulmate and ever lasting loveKurt.May I marry you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> New story..   
> Kind of a teaser this first chapter, just to see if you guys wants more... So remember to leave kudos or maybe even a comment if you have the time.  
> (I know it ain't beta read, so bare with me)
> 
> And yes I know I have a couple of unfinished docs, some of you probable would like to see finished. And I can only say that , don't worry. It will happen. They are not forgotten.

Kurt closes the bathroom door and walks over to stand in front of the zink.  
He runs a hand through his hair and turns the water on.   
The cold water feels really good and splashes some in his face.  
How did he agree to this? And why today?  
He looks up into the big mirror hanging over the zink. He looks happy, so freaking happening. It's almost impossible to look this happy he thinks.  
He sighs and turns off the water.

This happy and all because of a boy.

He stills remember the first time he meet this specific boy.

____

It was spring, the sun was out and Kurt was outside playing in the park. He loved playing on the swings, but he never dared to go high like the other boys.

One day two of the other boys came over, just when Kurt was about to slow down the swings speed, before it would get to dangerous.  
The two other boys moved up behind and began shoving the swing.  
Higher and higher.  
Kurt clutched the ropes , but he was too terrified to say or do anything to make them stop.

Then suddenly out of nowhere the swing began to slow down and there were voices yelling.  
" Don't do that to other people. That is not fair."  
Kurt opened his eyes and focused down on the voice.  
In front of the two boys stood now a slightly older child, making all types of arm movements at the two.

"He liked it. Said we should do it."

'Bullshit. He didn't say anything."

"Is that so. Well why don't we ask him himself." The slightly older boy turned his head and looked at Kurt. The swing barely moved anymore.  
"Did you ask asshat one and asshat two here, to help you out on the swing?".

Kurt blinked, he wanted to just say yes they did and just let it go, but instead of taking the easy way out like always. This other thing happened.  
"I didn't asked them".

As the word left his mother, he slapped a hand over his mouth, because that was exactly not what he was meant to say.

"So now that we established that I was right. You two assheads can just give my boy here an excuse and walk away."

Then the two boys walked over and mumbled there excuses and then away

"Fuck, those where some serious idiots." The slightly older boy laughed and turned towards Kurt.  
"Are you okay, Sodalit?"

"Yeah." Kurt answered and stood up a little. As made a movie to start walking, a warm hand touched his elbow.

"You should really thank me."

Kurt turned around, his eyes following the movement of the hand now moving from his elbow to his lower arm, stopping right over his wrist. He could feel his pulse beating a little faster and wondered if the other boy could feel it to.

"You don't say much."

Kurt looked up, right he should say something back.  
"Thank you." He said and tried to take his hand away, but instead his movement made there hands slide their hands together and suddenly here he was holding hands with another boy for the first time.  
He felt a small squeeze and looked up.

Little did he know that the sight he saw, was something he would never forget.

A smile.

A boy who squeezed his hand yet again and winked. "I'm Sebastian."

A smile of a boy.

**Author's Note:**

> So you liked it?
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos If you did :)  
> And have a great day/night.


End file.
